Trouble in Paradise
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: Grissom and the team come to Miami tofind out who killed Sara and kidnapped her and Greg's daughter, Jenna. Ryan doesn't understand why they all blame Greg. VegasMiami crossover. Full summary inside
1. Urgent Call

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the CSI show. sighs**

**Summary: Grissom and the team come to Miami when Sara is killed and Greg's daughter, Jenna, is kidnapped. Greg stays with Calleigh and Ryan. Ryan doesn't understand why the team is blaming Greg for the death and disappearance. Will Greg and the others find Jenna before someone gets hurt? Miami/Vegas crossover. **

Urgent Call

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! I want pancakes!" four year old Emmy Wolfe exclaimed. She quickly leaped onto the bed and bounced on Ryan. "Daddy?"

"Ugh…Emmy, it's too early," Ryan complained as the small girl bounced on his stomach. Slowly sitting up, he looked towards the door as Calleigh came in. "Morning, love."

"Morning," Calleigh said tiredly. In her arms she cradled Daniel, their one year old son. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she leaned over and kissed Ryan.

"Eww!" Emmy squealed, covering her face with her hands. Ryan laughed and pulled the small girl into a hug. "Can I have my pancakes now, Daddy?"

"Sure, sweetie," Ryan said as he got out of bed. He took Daniel from Calleigh so she could shower, then headed towards the kitchen. After putting Daniel in his crib, he proceeded to the kitchen to make the pancakes.

"Yay, pancakes!" Emmy squealed as Ryan placed the plate in front of her. Ryan laughed and went to get more for himself and Calleigh.

"Yay, pancakes," Calleigh joked as she entered the kitchen. After flipping on the small television on the counter, she sat down next to Ryan. She looked at the television as a breaking news story came on.

_"Our top story of the hour is the kidnapping of four year old from Jenna Sanders of Las Vegas."_

Ryan dropped his fork and stared at the television in disbelief. "Sanders? Oh my god, Greg."

_"The kidnapping of young Jenna quickly followed the murder of her mother, Sara Sanders."_

"What!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"This isn't happening," Ryan groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Poor Greg."

_"Jenna's father, Gregory Sanders, claims he was picking up his son from a friends house, when he arrived home to find his wife stabbed to death and his daughter missing. The kidnapper was reported last seen heading towards Florida. More updates at four."_

Calleigh and Ryan sat in stunned silence as the reporter moved on to another story. Ryan once again put his head in is hands and sighed. "My god, I can't believe this."

Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "I hope Greg will be ok." As if on cue, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Ryan asked.

_"Ryan! Oh my god, Ryan! He killed Sara! He took my little girl!"_

"Greg? Ok, man, slow down. I heard about it on the news," Ryan said. He could tell Greg was falling apart by the sound of his voice. He realized he was right when Greg broke into sobs on the phone.

_"Ryan…I don't know what…what to do! The team…we're coming to…to Miami to look for him."_

"Ok, Greg. Look, you'll stay with us. You and little John, ok?" Ryan said, holding back tears.

_"I don't…want to put anybody…in danger. What if…if he comes after me or Johnny?"_

"No, Greg, you're staying here," Ryan said sternly. "Get here as fast as you can."

_"We're…leaving today. Ryan…Ryan, they're blaming me."_

"What!" Ryan asked, shocked.

_"The team…they said it's my fault. They said if I..I only loved them more…they would be ok."_

"Greg, don't listen to them. It's not your fault." Ryan looked sadly at Calleigh. She suddenly took phone from Ryan.

"Greg, none of this is your fault. All of us are gonna work together to put that guy away and get Jenna back, ok?" Calleigh talked slowly and calmly. She nodded, and Ryan heard Greg whimper something on the other end. Calleigh handed the phone back to Ryan.

"Greg, buddy, it'll be ok. We'll find them," Ryan said.

_"I hope. Ryan…I love my little girl so much…and Sara too. I just…want her back in my arms."_

"I know, Greggo," Ryan said, looking at his own daughter at the table. "I'll see you in a little."

_"Ok. Thanks, Ryan…bye."_

"Bye," Ryan said, slowly hanging up the phone. He sighed and stared out the window for a moment before picking up the phone again. He quickly dialed a number.

_"Caine."_

"H? We have a problem."

_"Jenna, I know. Grissom called and told me. They're coming here."_

"I know, Greg's staying with me and Calleigh. H, Greg said they're blaming him."

_"That's nonsense, Greg loves his family too much to be responsible for something like that. I'm sure he didn't mean for Sara to be killed and Jenna to be taken."_

"I know. They'll be here in a few hours."

_"Then we should get started."_

"Yeah. See ya in a few, H."

_"Good-bye, Ryan."_

"What's wrong with Uncle Greggy? Is he coming here?" Emmy asked as Ryan hung up the phone.

"Yes, he's coming here," Ryan answered. He picked up Emmy and held her tightly. He knew he would be lost without her, so it must be unbearable for Greg. He sat with his daughter in his arms, thinking of what to do next.

TBC


	2. Arrival

-1**Sorry it took a while for this update. I had band camp and a flute convention to think about. So here is your next chapter! Reviews make me happy!**

Arrival

"Hey, guys, they're here," Ryan called out. Followed by the rest of the team, he went to greet the others from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Somehow, Horatio had managed to get in front of him, so he was first to the group.

Grissom looked up. "Horatio, nice to see you again. Even though it's under these unfortunate circumstances."

"Gil, good to see you too, my old friend," Horatio replied, shaking Grissom's hand.

Everybody had introduced themselves and shook hands before Horatio led the newcomers on a tour of the lab. Nobody seemed to notice Greg standing in the corner away from the group. He was alone until Ryan found him.

"Greg?" Ryan asked, placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

Greg looked up at Ryan, who noticed the bags under his eyes and the tear streaks on his face. "Hey, Ry," Greg said, smiling weakly before staring at the floor again.

"Everything will be ok, Greg, I promise," Ryan said. He was cut off when Alexx came flying towards them.

"Oh, my baby boy!" she said, pushing Ryan out of the way and wrapping her arms around Greg. "It'll be ok, honey." She patted Greg's back as he buried his head in her shoulder and cried.

"Thanks, Alexx," Greg said, finally pulling away. "I guess we should get started."

Calleigh looked at Greg. "Greg, you need to rest. You're wiped out and this is too much for you right now."

"Cal, I have to…"

"Dad, when can I eat?" a voice interrupted. Everybody turned to see Greg's five year old son, John, approaching the group.

"Hey, Johnny," Ryan said.

"Uncle Ryan! Auntie Calleigh! Auntie Alexx!" John exclaimed as he ran about and hugged everyone in the group. He finally took his place next to Greg. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"How about we get you two to the house so you can settle in, then you can eat," Calleigh said, laughing when John beamed.

"Can we, Dad?" John asked, looking to Greg.

Greg sighed tiredly. "Sure, buddy." He looked at Ryan as the four started walking. "Thanks again, Ryan. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Greg, you need all the help you can get to find Jenna. This is the least we can do." Ryan put his hand on Greg's shoulder as they walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna opened her eyes. She was in a dark, damp room, and she was cold. Sitting up, she pulled her knees close to her as she shivered. She jumped suddenly when a door opened and a man came walking in.

"Well, well," the man said, grinning evilly at Jenna. "Seems you woke up. Enjoying your new home?"

Jenna began to cry. "Where's my daddy?" she cried out.

The man frowned in anger. "Your daddy's not gonna find you." The man suddenly pulled out a big, steel knife and showed it to Jenna. "Cause if he tries, he'll end up just like your mommy!"

Jenna sobbed as the man laughed and left, slamming the door behind him.

TBC

_So, what do you all think so far? I know it's only two chapters, but writers block sucks. I'm working on it though. I'm debating on the ending, should Greggo die or live? I like reviews!_


	3. He's to Blame

-1**Sorry the update has taken so long. I'm easily distracted, and trying to get over my new case of OCD/ADD. Um….yeah….R&R please!**

He's to Blame

"No…no, please, don't! No!" Greg cried out in his sleep. He tossed and turned violently in his sleep.

"Greg? Are you ok?" Ryan called, coming into the room. He frowned when he noticed Greg was having a nightmare. In fear that Greg would hurt himself, Ryan went to the bed and gently shook him. "Greg? Buddy, wake up."

"No…not Sara, please leave her alone!" Greg continued to cry. He opened his eyes when Ryan finally managed to shake him awake.

"Greg, are you alright?" Ryan asked, concerned. He noticed Calleigh, Emmy and John had also entered the room.

Greg nodded slowly and gulped back tears. "Yeah, um, just…just a bad dream." Not too long after, he put his head in his hands and sobbed. "God, Ryan, I'm pathetic! I'm a CSI and I can't even protect my own family! He should have killed me, not Sara!"

"Greg! Don't talk like that!" Ryan exclaimed, putting his hand's on Greg's shoulders to steady him.

"She was so much stronger than I'll ever be," Greg cried. He looked up when he noticed John had made his way over to the bed.

"Dad, I want mom back too," John said, tears in his little, brown eyes.

"I know, son," Greg said, taking the boy in his arms and hugging him tightly. A few moments later he looked up to Ryan. "I wanna go back to the lab now."

Ryan nodded and stood up. "We'll get the kids to the sitter, then we'll head to the lab." He left the room, closely followed by Greg.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab, both teams were busy with the case. Some watched videos of security cameras while others called hotels to see if anyone checked in matching the kidnapper's description. When Ryan, Calleigh and Greg arrived, they were greeted by Horatio.

"Did he eat and get some rest?" Horatio asked while he watched Greg enter a lab where they were watching tapes.

Ryan frowned and shook his head. "He had a nightmare, so he didn't sleep well. The he said he just wasn't hungry." He followed Horatio's gaze. "I'm worried he's gonna get sick."

Horatio nodded. He looked up, startled, when Greg's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Greg asked.

_"Hello, Mr. Sanders."_

Greg shuddered at the cold voice. "Who are you?" he asked. Both teams were now gathered around him.

"Put it on speaker," Grissom said. Eric quickly hooked up Greg's phone so everyone could hear.

_"I'm sure you already know me, Mr. Sanders. Shall I call you Greg?"_

Greg gulped. "Who are you and what do you want?"

_"Well, Greg, I just want revenge."_

Greg was getting aggravated. "What revenge!"

_"Ha! You don't know? Well then, I'll tell you. Your slutty wife put me in jail for a murder that I wasn't responsible for! So, I'm getting revenge. I killed her, and now I have your precious little Jenna."_

Greg slowly sank into a chair next to him. "Please, my little girl didn't do anything to you. Let her go."

_"Why should I? It's my only entertainment hearing her scream for her daddy."_

"Don't hurt her," Greg said, choking back a sob.

_"If you don't leave me alone, I'll worse than hurt her! Let me establish the ground rules. You stop searching, or you can tell your friend Ryan Wolfe that his little Emmy is next!"_

Ryan froze and Calleigh gasped. How could he possibly know them?

"Don't you go near my friends," Greg said.

_"Is that a threat, Greggo? Well, I'll show you! You'll never see your little girl again! And don't bother tracking this call, I'll be gone by the time you get here anyway._

"No!" Greg yelled as the line went dead. Putting his head in his hands, he began to cry again.

"H, we got a location," Eric said in a shaky voice. "The Hamle Warehouse, just off Palm Avenue."

Horatio nodded. "Get patrol cars to all the exit ramps from that Warehouse now." He looked to Ryan, who had Calleigh tightly wrapped in his arms. "Ryan, I want you, Calleigh and Greg to pack some things, get the kids and get here. You're staying at the lab for protection."

"H," Ryan tried to argue, but was cut off.

"Don't argue, Mr. Wolfe, now go and get back here fast."

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess," Greg said, looking up at Ryan. He cringed when Nick snorted.

"Yeah, like you mean it," Nick said, glaring at Greg. "You just don't want to do all the hard work yourself."

Greg stood and stared directly at Nick. "That's not true!"

Nick grinned sarcastically. "Oh, sure it's not. It's your fault what happened to Sara and Jenna, and you know it!"

"They're my family! You don't know what it's like to lose them like that!" Greg glared at Nick, his hands balling into tight fists.

"She should have married me instead," Nick said. He was surprised when Greg suddenly punched him in the face. Stumbling backwards, he grabbed his bloody nose and cried out in pain.

"Greg! That wasn't necessary," Warrick said angrily, rushing over to Nick.

Greg stood in shocked silence, staring at Nick's blood on his hand. He only looked up when Ryan patted his shoulder. "I didn't mean to," he stuttered, looking at Ryan.

"I know," Ryan replied. "Come on, we need to…" He was cut off when Nick suddenly lunged past him at Greg. "Nick…no don't!" he exclaimed. He cringed when Nick violently punched Greg square in the stomach.

Greg groaned and fell to his knees. Clutching his stomach, he started couching. He suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy. Falling sideways, he was surprised that Catherine caught him.

"Greggo? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Catherine asked, lightly patting Greg's cheek.

"Sara…Jenna…" Greg moaned. He looked up at the worried expressions of everyone else before darkness overtook him.

TBC

_What do you think so far? I still need ideas for my ending. Should Greggo live or die? R&R and lemme know what you think. Thanx! G_


	4. Second Chance

-1**Again, sorry for the wait. Band has been work and school is going to start on Monday, so I've been caught up. This chapter is somewhat long, so enjoy.**

**I'm keeping a poll on weather Greggo should survive or not at the end. It's all up to you, I'll go with the most votes. R&R mucho! Tell your friends too! Thanx!**

Second Chance

_What happened? _Greg lay still and listened to the conversations going on around him. Horatio, Grissom and Ryan were close to him discussing how Ryan knew Greg. Calleigh and Catherine sat next to his cot and talked in hushed tones. Alexx was in a far off corner scolding someone. He decided to listen to the three men.

Grissom cleared his throat. "So, Ryan, how long have you known Greg?"

"Since grade school. We lived right next door to each other. We've been best friends since Kindergarten."

"How come John calls you uncle?"

"Calleigh and I are their godparents. Greg is Emmy and Daniel's godfather." There was a moment of silence. "H, is he gonna be ok? He's been out for a while." As if on cue, Greg let out a light cough.

"Greg, hun, are you ok?" Catherine asked softly, gently ruffling his hair.

"I think so," Greg barely whispered, putting his hand on his stomach. He looked around to everyone. They all looked worried, except for Nick who looked guilty and sad. "What happened?"

"There was a disagreement," Alexx said, eyeballing Nick. Nick simply looked at the floor in shame. Alexx looked to the rest of the group. "I need everyone out so I can check over Greggo here."

After the rest of them had left, Greg tried to sit up but failed. "Did they catch him?" he asked Alexx. "Did they find Jenna?"

Alexx frowned. "No, I'm sorry baby."

Greg nodded sadly, then lay back and sighed. "Nick's right, I'm a horrible father."

"No you're not," Alexx protested. "If you were, you wouldn't even be here right now." She lifted his shirt to check his injuries, frowning when she saw how thin he was. "Baby, when was the last time you ate?"

Greg frowned. "Not since Sara died. I just can't."

"Greg, that's almost two days!" Alexx exclaimed. She put her hand on Greg's shoulder. "You need to at least try."

Greg nodded slowly. "Ok," he said quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours had gone by, and not one lead was found. Horatio, Grissom and Ryan stood in the break room.

"This guy is good, too good," Grissom said, fiddling with his glasses. "Someone has to have seen him somewhere."

"We just need to be patient," Horatio replied. He intently watched Ryan, who was watching Emmy and John coloring at one of the tables. "Mr. Wolfe, how is Greg doing?"

Ryan frowned. "Alexx said he had a fever. He got sick from not eating or sleeping for two days." He looked at Horatio. "H, he can't work like this. What if he's off somewhere and he gets sick? We might never find him!"

"Ryan, please calm down," Grissom said, much too calmly for Ryan's liking.

Ryan simply stared at Grissom. "Calm down? Mr. Grissom, maybe you haven't noticed that Jenna isn't the only one at stake here. Greg is too." He pointed at John. "I'm not about to let that boy lose another parent!" Ryan's outburst was interrupted when Dan Cooper came in.

"Lieutenant? We may have something."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg sat on one of the cushioned chairs and stared out the window, watching the rain fall. The soup Alexx made him eat didn't quite agree with him. So after a rather violent vomiting episode, he wanted something to make him relax. Somehow, the rain always calmed him down. He thought back to some of the more emotional cases, when all he wanted to do was cry when he got home. If it was raining, Sara would lead him o the front porch. They would sit and watch the rain together, wrapped in each others arms.

Greg shuddered when he remembered it had rained the night Sara was murdered. Leaning his head against the window, he swallowed back tears.

"You should be getting some rest," a voice said, startling Greg.

Greg looked up to see Nick. He turned back to the window. "Didn't hear you come in."

Nick frowned and took a seat next to Greg. "Look, Greg, I'm sorry about what I said and did before. I was just really frustrated, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Greg smiled weakly. "It's ok, I forgive you. "I'm sorry I gave you a bloody nose."

Nick laughed a little. "It's ok, I deserved it." A few moments of silence passed until Nick spoke again. "I know probably everyone has told you this by now, but it will be ok. We're gonna find Jenna, alive."

Greg looked at Nick. "I really hope so, Nick. I'm such a horrible father."

"No, you're not," Nick said. He looked up when Ryan came barreling through the door.

"Greg! We found them!" Ryan exclaimed, panting. Someone said they saw a man with a small girl go into Stocks Warehouse about five minutes ago. Come on!" Ryan turned and ran out as fast as he had come in.

"Jenna," Greg said, jumping to his feet. Realizing it was a mistake since he suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous, he fell back down.

"Greg," Nick said as he caught Greg. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Nick, I have to go," Greg said, stumbling towards the door. "I have to find her. This is like my second chance to make things right." He was quickly out the door, Nick hot on his heels.

TBC

_Still liking it? About three or four more chapters left. R&R! Greggo's life depends on it._

Preview: Will Greg get to Jenna before he is taken himself?


	5. Taken

-1**Next chapter be here! Wow, two in one day. Enjoy. R&R!**

Taken

Both teams were stationed outside the warehouse. They watched as several other cops circled the warehouse.

"Ok, let's go," Grissom said once the cops signaled that the area was clear. "I'll take my team through the front." Grissom slowly he walked to the door, gun drawn. He was followed by Warrick, Catherine, Nick and Greg. Horatio led the other things to the back.

Once inside, Grissom's team split in two. Nick and Greg moved slowly down a long hallway. They finally came to a small, dark room.

"I can't find a light switch," Greg whispered.

"I have my flashlight," Nick said, turning it on. "I think I see…" he was cut off when something hard came down over his head. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Nick!" Greg exclaimed, rushing to his fallen friend. He stopped when he found a man standing in front of him, and large, steel knife level with his chest.

"At last we meet, Greg Sanders," the man laughed wickedly.

"Where's Jenna!" Greg exclaimed.

"Jenna, huh? You wanna see her again?"

Greg lost it. Before he realized it, he leaped at the man, wrestling him to the ground. "Where's my daughter!"

"You'll be dead before you see her again!" The man suddenly grabbed the knife and plunged it into Greg's side.

"Ah!" Greg cried out in pain as he fell back. Clutching his side to stop the blood, he fought to stay awake.

"You're getting what you deserve, Sanders," the man cackled.

"You'll…never get away…with this," Greg choked out. He leaned his head back as he finally lost consciousness.

The man stared down at Greg. "Time to put you in the storage room." He lifted Greg onto his shoulder and carried him away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greg! Nick!" Horatio shouted as they went through the warehouse.

"I heard something in there," Ryan said, indicating an open door. "I thought I heard yelling. I hope no one's hurt." He rushed into the room and tripped over Nick.

"Ow!" Nick replied, waking up. His eyes focused on Ryan. "Greg, is that you?"

"No, Nick, it's me, Ryan," Ryan said, getting up and helping Nick to his feet. "I thought Greg was with you."

"He was," Nick said, slightly panicked. "He's gone. That freak took him! Oh god, we have to find him! "I'll never forgive myself if…"

"Nick! It's ok, calm down. We'll find him," Grissom said as Ryan led Nick into the open hallway.

"Ryan!" Calleigh gasped, pointing at his arm. "You must have hurt your arm when you fell."

Ryan stared at the large bloodstain on his sleeve and paled. "It's not mine."

"What?" Warrick asked. He shone his flashlight where Ryan fell, illuminating a large pool of blood. "Oh my…"

"Oh, Greg," Catherine whispered, putting her hand over her mouth.

"He hurt him," Nick said, his heart sinking. "He hurt him and I couldn't stop him."

"He can't have gotten far," Eric said, retreating down the hallway. He was startled when his cell phone rang. "Delcko."

_"Eric? It's Frank. We've got a chase. A white van just sped out of the parking lot and is headed for the freeway."_

"You think it's out guy?"

_"Possibly."_

"Greg's hurt, and we think the guy has him."

_"Jesus…we'll catch him, don't worry."_

"Yeah." Eric hung up and turned to the others. "They might have him, he's on the freeway."

Grissom nodded. "We'll have to run a blood sample, make sure it's Greg's."

Nick frowned. "We need to find him, it's my fault."

"No it's not," Horatio said. "For now, we go to the lab and run the sample."

"Then what?" Ryan asked.

Horatio looked at the blood pool. "Then, we wait."

TBC

_Ohh! Suspense! Ok, so what do you think. I'm thinking……4 or 5 more chapters. That depends on what the poll looks like, weather or not Greggo should survive. Help me out! R&R! Tell your friends! Thanx! G_


	6. SOS

-1**Chapter six is up. The reviews have helped. The end of the story has been decided. You'll see in the next chapter. Enjoy! G**

S.O.S

"The blood was a match to Greg," Valera said, handing the report to Ryan.

Ryan read over the paper and sighed. "Ok, thanks, Val," he said. On his way to find Horatio, he bumped into Eric.

"Ryan! Frank just called. They caught the guy in the van."

Ryan's eyes got wide. "Did he have Greg?"

Eric frowned and shook his head. "No, it was someone the guy paid off to take off in the van. It was a diversion."

Ryan stared at Eric. "Then that means that…"

"Greg is still at the warehouse," Horatio walked up and finished Ryan's sentence. "The rest are coming. Let's go get him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness. He was in a dark, cold room with a lot of boxes. He flinched when he felt pressure on his injured side. He quickly reached up and grabbed a small, cold hand that was pressing a towel against his side. He looked closely at the child before realizing who she was.

"Oh god…Jenna?" Greg asked, struggling into a sitting position.

"Daddy!" Jenna exclaimed, throwing herself into Greg's arms and beginning to cry.

"Oh, baby, it's ok. I'm here now, it's ok," Greg said, rocking Jenna back and forth in his arms. Tears formed in his eyes as he hugged her tighter and kissed her head.

"Daddy, I'm afraid," Jenna whimpered into Greg's shoulder.

"Sweetie, did he hurt you?"

"No, but he wouldn't feed me." Jenna looked up at Greg. "I wanna go home."

"I know, sweetie," Greg said, pulling her towards him again. He looked around for a door or a window, gasping when a door suddenly flew open. Holding Jenna tighter, he glared at the man.

"So, father and daughter together again," the man said, grinning wickedly. "I hope you enjoyed the small amount of time you had with each other, cause it's over now." The man stepped forward and grabbed for Jenna, glaring when Greg pulled her away.

"Stay away from my daughter," Greg said, holding Jenna tighter.

"Don't tell _me _what to do!" the man snapped. He kicked Greg really hard in the side, sneering when he cried out in pain.

"Daddy!" Jenna cried, looking at Greg.

"I'm ok, sweetie, don't worry," Greg choked out.

The man get angrier. "Fine, I'll just kill you both then!" He grabbed Greg by the shirt and threw him against the wall. "Try anything stupid, and you'll watch as I torture her."

Greg swallowed and nodded, walking forward as the man shoved a gun in his back. Limping due to his injured side, he carried Jenna and went where the man instructed him to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We gotta fan out, but be careful," Horatio instructed everybody. They were back at the warehouse for Greg.

"There are cops surrounding the perimeter, so he can't get out easy," Grissom said.

"Ok, let's split up," Grissom said. The group split and went in different directions.

"I'm worried sick, Ryan. What if he's already dead?" Nick asked, worried.

"Nick, you can't think like that. Greg's a strong guy, he'll pull through," Ryan replied. He squinted, trying to see in the dark. "Be careful of the boxes."

"What?" Nick asked. He suddenly tripped, crashing into a stack of boxes. The boxes fell, making a smashing noise that echoed through the whole warehouse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg froze at the smashing sound. _They're here_. He nearly lost his balance when the man spun his around.

"You called your friends, didn't you!" the man yelled. He approached Greg and raised the gun.

"No, I didn't, I swear!" Greg replied. He set Jenna down and stood in front of her, the small girl clinging to his leg.

"We'll, they're here, so they know you are too. You won't get away with this, I warned you." The man grinned evilly. "Good-bye, Greg Sanders."

Jenna closed her eyes and screamed as five gunshots rang out.

TBC

_Hmm…what will happen to Greggo? Live or die? Find out in the next chapter! Thanx for staying with me on this, only three more chapters. G_


	7. Don't Let Go

-1**Chapter 7 is up, and somewhat long. This chapter probably took me the longest cause I tried to make it good. Don't forget to R&R to let me know what you think. Three more chapters!**

Don't Let Go

"Are you ok, Nick?" Ryan asked, helping Nick up from amongst the boxes.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Nick answered, brushing himself off. "I guess I must have…" he stopped mid-sentenced when he heard the gunshots. "Were those gunshots?" he asked, paling.

Ryan nodded, also paling. "Five of them."

Nick closed his eyes. "Oh god…Greg."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around his stomach tightly. He looked up as the man ran out the door.

"Daddy?" Jenna asked, tears in her eyes.

Greg looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" he choked out, holding himself tighter.

Jenna nodded and began to cry. "I'm scared, Daddy."

"It's ok, sweetie, come here," Greg said, wrapping one arm around Jenna. His vision was blurring, and he was feeling tired. He held Jenna tighter when he heard more gunshots from elsewhere in the warehouse.

"Daddy, are you awake?" Jenna asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm still here, baby," Greg barely whispered. He looked down to see a pool of blood forming around him. He felt dizzy, and he thought he heard people calling his name. "Jenna?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Sweetie, I have to go now," Greg choked out.

Jenna looked at Greg in confusion. "Go where?"

Greg swallowed and tasted blood. He avoided Jenna's eyes. "I have to go with Mommy."

Jenna instantly understood. She gasped, her eyes wide in terror. "Daddy, no! You can't go!" She clung to Greg and sobbed into his shoulder.

Greg choked back tears as he felt himself becoming weaker. "I'm sorry, love, I can't hold on anymore. I have to go." Again, he thought he heard his name. He realized he was right when Ryan and Nick busted through the door.

"Greg!" Ryan exclaimed, rushing towards Greg. He got there just in time as Greg fell sideways.

"No…Greg," Nick said as Ryan caught Greg. He noticed the five gunshot wounds and the large pool of blood. Choking back tears, he stared at Greg. "Greg, buddy, I'm so sorry."

Greg smiled weakly, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. "Not…you fault…Nick." He wrapped his arms around his stomach and winced in pain.

"Ok, thanks," Ryan said, shutting his phone. "The paramedics are on their way." He looked at Greg. "Greg, you gotta hold on, ok?"

Greg choked out blood and began to cry a little. "R-Ryan…I c-can't hold on anymore."

Ryan frowned as tears formed in his eyes. He looked up at Jenna, who was now sobbing in Nick's arms. "You have to, Greg. Do it for Jenna and John. Do it for Sara."

Greg looked at the ceiling. "S-Sara."

Ryan nodded. "She wouldn't want you to give up. Jenna and John need their father, Greg."

Greg once again choked violently, spitting out more blood. "C-can't…h-hold on." He faced Nick. "N-Nick?"

Nick looked at Greg through tears. "Yeah, buddy?"

Greg closed his eyes for a moment before staring at Nick again. "T-tell…everyone I'm…s-sorry for being…a burden. This w-was…all my f-fault."

Nick choked back a sob. "Greg, you-re not a burden, you're our friend. And none of this was your fault."

Greg turned to face Ryan. "Ry…please take care…of my kids."

Ryan panicked slightly. "Greg, don't go!" He looked up as the rest of both teams came rushing in.

"P-please, Ryan…p-promise me," Greg barely whispered.

Ryan swallowed back tears and nodded. "I promise," he whispered back.

Greg smiled weakly one more time before closing his eyes. Ryan choked when he felt Greg go limp.

"Greg?" he asked, lightly shaking him. "Greg, don't go! Wake up!"

Jenna stared in terror at Greg. "Daddy?" Her eyes welled up with tears when Greg didn't answer. "Daddy…Daddy wake up!" She began to sob again as Calleigh scooped her up in her arms.

"No, he can't be dead! Greg!" Nick exclaimed, not bothering to hide his tears. He sobbed into his hands as Catherine wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Nick sweetie it's ok," she whispered through tears. She stared at Greg's motionless body in Ryan's arms. Hearing the approaching sirens of the ambulance, she mindlessly ran her hand gently over Greg's cheek. She suddenly leaped to her feet and gasped.

Grissom looked at her. "Cath, what's wrong?"

Catherine paled and dropped to her knees next to Greg. She put her fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse, gasping when she found a weak one. "Oh my god…he's still alive!"

"What!" Nick exclaimed, looking up.

"Daddy?" Jenna cried from Calleigh's arms.

"We'll get the medics," Horatio said as he rushed out, closely followed by Grissom.

Ryan shook Greg lightly to try and wake him up, sighing with relief as he opened his eyes slowly. "Hold on, buddy."

TBC

_Preview…..Greggo goes to the hospital, but will he survive the surgery?_


	8. Think About It

-1**Sorry it took a while for the update. School and band are time consuming. It's football season, so marching band is in full swing…and quite fun I might add. :P**

**Don't forget to R & R! Enjoy!**

Think About It

_"Greg? Wake up now, love."_

_"Hmm?" Greg opened his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by white. "Where am I?"_

_"Heaven."_

_"What?" He looked up and stared directly at Sara. Swallowing, he began to tear up. "Sara?"_

_Sara smiled lovingly at him. "Yes." She took him in her arms and held him tightly. "I miss you so much."_

_Greg held her tighter. "I miss you too."_

_Sara pulled away slightly and looked at him. "Greg, you can't be here. Not now, the kids need you."_

_Greg swallowed back tears and looked at her. "But I need you. Sara, I've been a mess without you. They blamed me for your death."_

_Frowning, Sara lightly brushed his cheek with her finger. "I know…but Greg, please know it wasn't your fault. But the kids, Greg think about it." She indicated towards a hazy mist, in which Greg peered through. He saw the doctors fighting to bring him back. He saw both teams, panic stricken, in the hallway. He saw John and Jenna sobbing in Ryan's arms._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan held John and Jenna tighter and peered into Greg's room. The doctors were still unable to revive him, but they weren't giving up yet.

Jenna looked up at Ryan through tear filled eyes. "Uncle Ryan, will Daddy come back if they shock him enough times?"

Ryan frowned and brushed some tears off Jenna's face. "I hope so, sweetie." He peered into the room again, shocked to see the doctor shaking his head.

Apparently Nick saw it too, because before Ryan could react, he was on his feet in front of the doctor. "What are you doing?" he asked frantically.

The doctor looked at Nick and frowned. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stokes, but there's nothing more we can do. Mr. Sanders isn't coming back."

"No, you have to bring him back!" Nick exclaimed. "Please, his wife was murdered and he has two kids. Don't give up on him now."

The doctor hesitated for a second. "I'm sorry, there's…"

"Don't tell me there's nothing you can do!" Nick yelled. Tears were now rolling down his face as he stared at the doctor.

The doctor sighed and peered in at Greg. "We'll give it one more shot."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"They're gonna try again," Sara said, hopefully. She turned to Greg. "Greg, please, you need to go back."_

_Greg looked at her and frowned. After a moment he finally nodded, taking her in his arms. "Ok," he barely whispered._

_Sara smiled slightly, trying to hide her tears. She hugged him tighter. "Take care, I love you."_

_"I love you too," Greg choked out. He finally let go of Sara as the doctor re-entered the room._

"Clear!"

_Greg suddenly jolted backwards as pain shot through his stomach. Moaning, he held himself and sank to the ground. Sara put her arms around him and held him tightly._

"Clear!"

_Greg shook in Sara's arms. He looked up to her one last time and smiled. "Good-bye."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clear!" the doctor called before shocking Greg again. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when Greg started choking. "We got him!" the doctor yelled.

Both teams shot out of their seats and rushed to the door. Ryan smiled and Nick nearly fainted. Ryan looked down to Jenna and John. "Your daddy's gonna be ok."

John and Jenna beamed. "Daddy's ok!" Jenna asked, beaming more when Ryan nodded.

Ryan hugged them closer and looked up as the doctor entered the hallway.

Well, when he wakes up I imagine he'll feel some pain. He'll also be very weak," the doctor said. "We should keep him here for about a week until he recovers. Then I suggest he not do anything strenuous for another week or so. Otherwise, he'll be fine. Sure is a miracle."

Everybody thanked the doctor, then turned to leave. Grissom approached Ryan and Nick. "If it wasn't for you two, Greg would probably be dead right now." Grissom said.

"It's what friends are for," Ryan said, smiling. "John and Jenna want to stay here with Greg, so Nick and I are staying here."

Grissom nodded and said good-bye, leaving the two men with the kids.

TBC

_Ok, so Greggo is gonna be ok. The next chapter will be here soon. R & R and I will telepathically send you one of the yummy cup cakes I made. :P_


	9. Stay Here

-1**Wow, sorry it took ages to update this. I am so caught up in school, band, and two plays, that I don't have time for anything anymore. Ok, so here goes chapter 9. Again, sorry for the long wait.**

Stay Here

Ryan looked up from his daze and peered around. He saw Nick asleep in the other chair. John and Jenna were curled up on either side of Greg. He hadn't woken up yet. Frowning, Ryan looked at his weak form on the bed. There were too many tubes for him to count. He looked at Nick as he woke up.

Nick stretched and yawned. Looking at Greg, he frowned and turned to Ryan. "He hasn't woken up yet?"

Ryan shook his head. "He must be really worn out. I know he hasn't slept much since Sara died. Plus the painkillers are probably making him tired."

Nick nodded and slumped back in his chair. "He didn't deserve any of this. He was only trying to protect his kids." He looked up quickly when Greg stirred. "Greg? Buddy, are you awake?"

Greg moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Nick?" he asked. "That…you?"

Nick grinned as Greg looked up. "Thought you weren't coming back," he said softly as Ryan joined him.

Greg nodded slowly then suddenly panicked. "My kids!" he choked out, sitting up quickly.

"Buddy, be careful," Nick said, wincing when Greg moaned in pain. "They're right here." He indicated towards John and Jenna next to him.

Greg sighed with relief as he slowly sank back into the pillows. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around his sleeping children. "Thank you," he whispered to Ryan.

Ryan looked at him, confused. "For what?"

"Taking care of my kids," Greg said, smiling slightly. "If I was gone, you'd be a great dad to them."

Ryan smiled slightly before frowning. "But you _are_ here, and they need you."

Greg smiled as Jenna fidgeted slightly. "Sweetie, wake up."

Jenna opened her eyes and focused them on Greg. "Daddy?" She beamed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Daddy! I'm so glad you're ok!" she cried.

Greg wiped away her tears and held her tighter. "Me too, sweetie." He looked up at Ryan. "What happened to the guy who had us?"

"We got him," Ryan answered. "His name is Tyler McFee, and he'll be in prison for a long time. He's on charges of murder, attempted murder, and kidnapping. You're all safe now."

Greg nodded and looked down to Jenna, who had fallen asleep again in his arms. "Just as long as my kids are safe, I'm happy." He looked up as a doctor entered the room.

"Ah, Mr. Sanders, glad to see you awake," the doctor said. "Due to your intense surgery, we'll have to keep you here for about a week so you can recover. Then I suggest you not work or do anything strenuous for about two weeks until you are fully recovered."

Greg nodded as the doctor left. He frowned and looked to Ryan and Nick. "They're burying Sara here."

Nick looked back, confused. "Why?"

"When we got married, we had our honeymoon here. She loved it so much, she said this is where she wanted to spend her life after retirement." Greg smiled slightly at the memory. "She said it was her paradise."

Ryan nodded for a second before speaking. "Greg, why don't you stay here?"

Greg looked at Ryan, slightly confused. "What do you mean stay here?"

"Here, in Miami," Ryan answered. "You can be near Sara, the kids can be around each other, and we could always use another member of the team. I know this is sudden, but just think about it."

Greg nodded slowly before gazing at his sleeping children. "I think you're right."

Nick's jaw dropped as he stared at Greg. "Greg, what about the lab? What about us?"

Greg frowned slightly. "Nick, Ryan's right. There's so much more for me here. Besides, there are too many bad memories in Vegas."

Nick frowned and nodded slowly. He squeezed Greg's shoulder and turned to leave. "I'll let the others know."

Greg smiled slightly as Nick left. "Thank you."

TBC

_Ok, so the next chapter as you can probably guess is Sara's funeral. There's a little more to it, though. Greg stuff. Only three more chapters. R&R! Luv y'all!_


	10. Never Forget

**Yeah! Two new chapters in one night! Yes, Cary, a promised Styx song. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R! 3 G.**

"**Babe" by Styx**

**I don't own Styx either. I'm suddenly very depressed. L**

Never Forget

A week had passed and Greg was out of the hospital. At Ryan's, he slowly helped little John put on his little suit for the funeral.

John looked up at Greg. "We're going to say good-bye to Mommy today, right?" he asked.

Greg looked sadly at his son and nodded. "Yes, Johnny, we're going to say good-bye to Mommy. But it's not forever." He finished buttoning John's jacket. Standing up, he held himself and coughed lightly. He still felt sore from the day he was shot.

John frowned as Greg finally stood. "Is Mommy sad because you got hurt too, Daddy?" He looked curiously at Greg.

Greg smiled slightly. "I'm sure she is, son." He looked to the door as Ryan entered.

"You ready?" Ryan asked. He was dressed in a black suit like Greg's.

"Yeah," Greg replied. He and John found Emmy, then followed Ryan out to their cars. Greg followed Ryan to the cemetery.

"Daddy?" Jenna asked from the backseat.

"What, sweetie?"

"Since Mommy isn't here anymore, can she still hear and see me?"

Greg smiled a little. "Of course, sweetie. Mommy will always be watching over us."

"So she'll never forget us?"

"Never."

"Good, 'cause I won't forget her."

Greg swallowed tears. "I know, baby."

"So will Mum be at my wedding?" John asked, randomly.

Greg laughed a little. "Yes. You're thinking about that already?"

John smiled triumphantly. "Emmy and I wanna get married when we grow up."

Greg smiled, slightly amused. He listened to his children's conversations as he continued on to the cemetery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody stood in a large circle around the gravesite. There was a light drizzle, and everybody pulled their jackets tighter around them. They watched as the preacher paused during his speech to ask if anyone wanted to give a final good-bye. Greg stepped foreword. There was silence as he stepped in front of the coffin.

"Sara," Greg whispered, shakily. He paused for a moment to swallow back tears. Sighing sadly, he finally continued. "Sara, I miss you so much…I…I love you and…the kids miss you too. Please…don't forget us…I love you…good-bye, love." He placed a single red rose on the coffin before stepping back into the crowd. He forced back tears as they played Sara's favorite song as they lowered her coffin.

_Babe, I'm leaving, I must be on my way  
The time is drawing near  
My train is going, I see it in your eyes  
The love, the need, your tears  
But I'll be lonely without you  
And I'll need your love to see me through  
Please believe me, my heart is in your hands  
And I'll be missing you. _

_You know it's you Babe  
Whenever I get weary and I've had enough  
Feel like giving up  
You know it's you Babe  
Giving me the courage and the strength I need  
Please believe that it's true  
Babe, I love you. _

_You know it's you Babe  
Whenever I get weary and I've had enough  
Feel like giving up  
You know it's you Babe  
Giving me the courage and the strength I need  
Please believe that it's true  
Babe, I love you. _

_Babe, I'm leaving, I'll say it once again  
Somehow try to smile  
I know the feeling we're trying to forget  
If only for a while  
But I'll be lonely without you  
And I'll need your love to see me through  
Please believe me, my heart is in your hands  
And I'll be missing you  
Babe, I love you. _

Everybody filed out as the song ended. Ryan squeezed Greg's shoulder as they began to leave. "Are you going to be ok?"

Greg smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Calleigh approached him and embraced him tightly. "It'll take time, I know. We'll always be here if you need us."

Greg cried lightly on her shoulder. "I know, thank you." He pulled out of her embrace slowly as the others approached.

Grissom hesitated for a second before squeezing Greg's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Greg…for Sara and the way we treated you. It wasn't your fault, we were wrong to assume that. There's always room for you back in Vegas if you change your mind."

Greg smiled slightly. "Thanks, Griss. I appreciate it." He shook Grissom's hand, and shared final good-byes with the rest of his team.

"Good luck, man. See you around," Warrick said, patting Greg on the back.

"You better come visit us," Catherine said. "Lindsay will want to say good-bye too." With tears in her eyes, she hugged Greg tightly. "You've always been a son to me."

"We'll miss you, buddy," Nick said. He hugged Greg slightly. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Greg said. He watched as the others left before heading to his own car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The slight drizzle had escalated into a full blown thunderstorm by nightfall. The lightning and loud thunder crashes scared Emmy. "Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed, rushing into Calleigh and Ryan's bedroom.

Calleigh, who was cradling Daniel to sleep, looked up. "It's ok, sweetie, come here."

"Mummy, I'm scared," she cried, holding onto Calleigh's leg. She jumped us as Ryan entered. "Daddy! I'm scared."

"Oh, it's ok, baby," Ryan said, picking her up and holding her close. "The noise won't hurt you." He rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep, then set her down on the bed. As he watched her sleep, he though back to the events of the past two weeks. He looked up as Calleigh sat next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, putting her hand on top of his.

Ryan held her hand and ran his thumb over it. "Everything that's happened," he answered. He looked at Emmy, then at Calleigh. "Cal, I would have died if that was you and Em. I don't know how Greg does it." He hung his head.

Calleigh put her arms around him. "I promise I won't let anything happen."

Ryan hugged her tighter. "I promise too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg was undisturbed by the storm, but was shaken by bad dreams. He had to be on the flight to Vegas in seven hours so he could pack his belongings, along with Jenna and John's, and move to Miami. The dreams weren't letting him sleep.

"Daddy?" John asked, seeing Greg thrash around in his sleep.

"Daddy!" Jenna exclaimed. She bounced on the bed, forcing Greg awake.

Greg held himself since the thrashing made him sore. He turned his head as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Dad, are you ok?" John asked, joining Jenna on the bed.

Greg looked to his children through tears. Sitting up slowly, he put his arms around them and cried slightly. "I'm ok," he whispered.

Jenna hugged him tighter. "We miss Mommy too, Daddy. Don't cry."

Greg swallowed a sob and nodded. Laying back down, he held his kids close on either side of him until they were all asleep.

TBC

_Almost done. Two more chapters left. Lemme know if you though this chapter was sad or not. Keep reading and R&R. If you R&R, the cookie fairy will pay you a visit. Lol! 3 G._


	11. New Home

-1**Another chapter. Only one more after this one, so it's almost done. R&R and make me feel special!**

New Home

Ryan sat on the couch and watched the three children play as he cradled Daniel. He had dropped Greg off at the airport several hours earlier. Eric had accompanied Greg because nobody wanted him driving from Vegas to Miami alone.

Ryan's thoughts were broken when Daniel wailed loudly. As if on cue, Calleigh entered with his bottle.

"Here you go," she said, sitting down and handing the bottle to Ryan.

"Thanks," Ryan said, taking the bottle. He smiled when Daniel took the bottle and stopped wailing. He smiled suddenly and laughed lightly. "Remember hoe Greg reacted when John was born?"

Calleigh grinned at the remembrance. "Whenever John cried, Greg tried too because he didn't know what upset John, even if it was just his diaper."

Ryan laughed and nodded. "I remember Sara just laughed when that happened."

Calleigh nodded. "She was so happy with him, he matured so much when they got married." She smiled and took the now sleeping Daniel from Ryan's arms. "Be right back." She got up to put Daniel in his crib.

Ryan smiled and watched Calleigh take Daniel to his room. When they were out of sight, he turned his attention back to the three children on the floor. He watched in curious amusement as the three put on a mock wedding, Jenna being the minister, and John and Emmy the couple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg sighed as he packed the last suitcase. Looking around to make sure he didn't miss anything, he lifted the suitcase. Slight pain overtook him, causing his to drop the case. He tried to lift it again as Eric entered the room.

"Greg!" Eric exclaimed, grabbing the suitcase from Greg. "You're not supposed to lift anything heavy, you'll hurt yourself."

"Sorry," Greg muttered, looking sadly at the ground. He trudged out of the room and headed for the front door.

Eric frowned and followed him out to the car. Climbing into the driver's seat, he peered over to the sad looking Greg. Sighing, he reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Hey, things will get better."

Greg smiled sadly, then resumed peering out the window. He swallowed back tears as Eric started the car and pulled out, closely followed by the moving truck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later

Greg opened the door to his new home, and watched as John and Jenna raced ahead to claim their bedrooms. Once finding the master bedroom, Greg flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He looked up when his kids wandered into the room.

"I like my new home, Daddy. Can we get a kitten?" Jenna asked, snuggling closer to Greg.

"Can Emmy come over to play?" John asked, positioning himself on the other side of Greg.

Greg smiled and pulled his children into a hug. _Maybe things will be ok._ He thought to himself. _A new beginning._

TBC

**One more chapter! Hope y'all are liking it. I'm working on two other stories now, my imagination scares me sometimes. lol! R&R! **


	12. A New Beginning

-1**Last chapter! Warning, this chapter jumps 20 years later. Thanks to everyone who constantly read and reviewed! I'm putting up three more stories soon, so keep an eye out. Thanks! G**

A New Beginning

20 years later

For the longest time, Greg though things would never get better. After a while, he finally adjusted. He became a CSI Level 3 at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. He was finally happy with all his new friends.

He now sat in the front pew of the church, thinking back on his life. He looked up at John, who was wearing his tuxedo. John smiled down at Greg. "Are you ready?" Greg asked.

John looked up as the organ music started to play. "Yes."

Everybody turned to see the line of bridesmaids before the bride. The bridesmaids wore periwinkle gowns, Emmy's favorite color. Jenna was the Maid of Honor, and she smiled at her brother as she took her spot. Finally, Ryan entered to walk Emmy down the aisle.

Greg sat through the ceremony in silence, watching with happiness as John and Emmy became husband and wife.

3 days later

Greg strolled through the cemetery until he found her stone. Kneeling in front of it, he placed a small bouquet of blue carnations on it, Sara's favorite flower. He smiled sadly as he stared at the inscription.

_Sara Jane Sanders_

_July 1970 - September 2006_

_Loving wife, mother, and friend_

_Life is short, live every minute to its fullest_

Greg smiled as he looked at the small picture of Sara in the frame in the stone. He let tears fall as he touched the picture. "Sara," he said. "John and Emmy are on their honeymoon. They're so happy together." He continued to talk about the wedding until he was joined by Jenna.

"Dad?" she asked. "Are you ok?" she knelt beside Greg.

Greg looked at her through tear filled eyes and smiled. "Yeah, just talking to your mom, that's all." He frowned a little and couched slightly. Jenna put her arm around him and helped him up.

"We should go, it's getting cold. You might get sick."

Greg rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, mother." He laughed when Jenna playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," she giggled. AS she left with Greg, she peered back to Sara's stone. She though to herself. _We miss you, mom. Keep an eye out on Dad, please. We love you. _She turned her attention back to the now singing Greg. "Daddy, take voice lessons," she joked.

Greg pretended to be hurt by the comment and put on a pouty face. He immediately smiled and wrapped an arm around his daughter. As they walked to her car, Greg pondered. It really was a new beginning.

**END**

**YES! Never thought I would finish it. Now I can focus on my other three. 2 song fics and a sequel. Thanks for R&R ing, y'all! G**


End file.
